My RWBY Academia Chapter 0: The End
by Freedomewriter
Summary: A what if scenario where Salem won and Team RWBY were faced with the end of the world. Warning: A little sad (This is the origin story for the events in My RWBY Academia!)
1. The End

**Hello! I am _Freedomewriter_! And this is my first Fanfiction! (Well technically it's like my 20th but the first 19 were crap.) It's based on a dream I had, a sorta what if scenario where Salem won and Team RWBY were faced with the end of the world. It's a little sad, so for those who have very weak heart string, you might want to leave, also it ****contains White Rose and Bumblebee, but** **other than that I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Update: If you're wandering why I edited this... Well I'm currently writing something very special and I wanted my first actually good story to look presentable!**

 **Peace!**

* * *

Ruby slammed her fist onto the grass, screaming out in frustration and anger

"DAMN IT!"

She had failed, Team RWBY had failed. Salem had deceived Ruby, played her by every emotional string, all in order to get the Silver-eyed girl into giving her the relics

 **"Wait! If you give me them, I can reunited you with Summer!"**

Those words, they tore through Ruby's heart every time she replayed them in her head

"WHY?!"

She screamed those words out at the top of her lungs, they had reached the end, and just before Salem could be put down, everything fell apart

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!"

She had begun to cry, an overwhelming feeling of nothing but hopelessness and despair had overtaken her

"Ruby, it's not your fault." Weiss had attempted to put her hand on Ruby's should, but she was quickly shrugged her off

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been such an idiot, then everyone would've been okay!" Her voice had died down, the heartbreaking realization had hit her. Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, everyone's sacrifices had been in vain

 _"_ Ruby, you did nothing wrong, Salem just used you! She did whatever she could to-" Blake was also trying to comfort Ruby, but to no avail

"I should have been stronger! I should have just destroyed them!" Ruby's voice has lost any sense of self worth, joy, or happiness.

"It's okay sis, everyone makes mistakes... Salem had seen an opportunity, and she used yours to cease victory!" Yang knew this was more than a mistake, but she still had tried to hug her sister, yet was quickly pushed away

"MISTAKES?! YOU CALL THIS A MISTAKE?! I FAILED! I FAILED EVERYONE! UNCLE QROW, JAUNE, REN, NORA, OSCAR, OZPIN! THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS GOING TO END BECAUSE OF MY 'MISTAKE'!"

She had snapped to a degree, she'd started screaming at her sister, the darkness and grim feeling in her heart had broken what little hope Ruby had

"Ruby… I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"

Ruby cut off her sister, she was too angry, too disgusted to care what her sister had to say

"TRYING TO WHAT YANG?! HELP?! WELL YOU FAILED!"

She had stood up, looking down at her teammates whom had been sitting next to her

"WE ALL FAILED! WE FAILED OUR FRIENDS! OUR FAMILIES! THE KINGDOMS! WE FAILED NOT JUST EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! BUT THE WHOLE WORLD! WE FAILED!"

Just as she finished her sentence, she had run off, fleeing from both her friends and her mother's grave

"RUBY WAIT!"

Weiss cried out for her teammate to come back, but to no avail

"Guys, he have to go after her!" Weiss was about to chase after Ruby, but than she noticed something, Blake and Yang were still sitting there "Why aren't you coming?!"

Yang was the first to speak "Can't you tell?! She wants to be alone, so let her..." She sounded heartbroken, her little sister, her own family, had completely pushed her away, and completely lost it on everyone

"Fine! If you wanna stay here, then that's on you! But I'm going after her!" Weiss had bolted off in the direction Ruby went

"Yang..." Blake's voice was quiet, she was trying her best not to upset her girlfriend anymore

"Blake... If she wanted us around, then she wouldn't have freaked out like that…" She looked over to the sun setting

"Besides, we have only about a half hour left… And I'd like to spend that with someone who cares." Yang had begun to cry as she buried her head into her partner's shoulder.

* * *

((Elsewhere))

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Weiss had finally found Ruby. The girl was sitting by a cliff, facing the sunset, the last sunset she'd ever see

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to the rose girl, and to her surprise, Ruby had turned to face her

" _Weiss… Please, just go_ -"

Weiss had cut her off, still rushing towards her "R-Ruby it's okay! I know things don't look good, b-but there's always a way to move forward! Right? We're gonna find a way out of this, right? You can use your Silver Eyes or something!" The Schnee was panting, she could barely breath, but it wasn't just from the run she had made her, for deep within her heart, she had a broken mess that knew the very world she loved was going to die.

"Weiss… I... You're wrong, I failed… I wish there was some way of stopping Salem, but... There's nothing we can do… " Ruby had put her knees to her chest, seemingly trying to roll into a ball and fade away from this world

"T-Then… Then if the world's really going to end…" Weiss felt tears forming in her eyes, but it wasn't just from the very much real death of the world approaching her, it made her heart fluctuate, but she knew, if she didn't say this now. Then when would she?

"Then all I wanna say is..!"

Ruby had gritted her teeth, she turned yet again to face Weiss, this time she was ready to snap at the Schnee. But this time, she froze, when she saw the tears in Weiss's eyes

"Ruby Rose! I love you! I've always had feeling for you…"

She had buried her face in her hands, she knew Ruby couldn't feel the same "But even if you don't feel the same, neither of us will-"

Ruby had gotten up and hugged Weiss tighter then she ever had before "Weiss Stop! I love you! I love you too! I've always loved you! From the very moment I met you! I've loved you!"

Weiss's tears had slowly ceased, her heart was in a state of turmoil, all she could do was stare into Ruby's eyes…

Her silver eyes

"Ruby…"

The rose girl stared back, a tiny smile forming on her lips

"Weiss…"

The two were locked into each other's gaze, they had all but forgotten about the doomed world around them, in this one moment, nothing matter, nothing but the other's gaze

"HEY!"

Suddenly, a voice had caused the two of them to snap out of their

"Guys!"

Yang and Blake had come running up to the two, both the blonde and the faunus were going as fast as they possibly could

"Yang…" Ruby was on the verge of tears, her voice was so quiet, even Weiss could barely hear it

"Sis!" Yang was barely a foot away from the two, whatever had happened between them, the years of tension and difference between her sister and the Schnee, had seemingly vanished within a few moments "I can see you two made up."

Weiss blushed from the comment, saying they had made up, was like saying Salem was a slightly evil person "A bit more than that.."

Yang's face lit up, for the first time since Salem had won, she actually had a reason to look at something minute, something not world threatening, and instead, a possible romance between her sister and Weiss "Wait!? What?! Really?!"

Weiss and Ruby just nodded, the ladder actually having tears in her eyes, it had been what felt like a eternity since they had the time to think about something like romance or living happily ever after

" _That's amazing!_ " Yang's face lit up with excitement, she had always wanted her sister to be happy, and in such a dire situation, there was still a flicker, a light of joy

Blake patted the two on their backs, she always had a feeling the Schnee had the hots for Ruby, it was part of an old theory she had back at Beacon " _I'm happy for you two._ "

The four then exchange hugs, holding onto each other tightly, wanting nothing more than to embrace and take in this good news and new found love, that was until Yang broke away from the group

" _Wait! I still have something to say._ "

Ruby looked as if she was going to cry, she felt like trash, she'd told not just her team, but her sister that they were all failures, she had snapped at the people that loved her the most " _Yang I'm_ -"

She was cut off by her sister, whom had surprisingly enough, a small smile on her face " _Don't be, I should have seen how upset you were. But that's not it._ "

She took a step back

 _"_ I know we all started out as Rubys, but I'm so happy with the time we spent with each other. And I know there's been times where we've thought Weiss about each other, but. I'd never Blake back a single second of it, not a single damn one. And I know, the world may be ending and Team RWBY may not be going out with a Yang. But I'm so happy we can at least all be together when it does!"

The group had all started crying, and yet, they were laughing at the same time

"I-It m-must really be the e-end of the world..!" Blake was trying her best to smile, trying her best to hide the tears

"Why?" Yang looked confused at Blake's statement

"B-Because those were the first jokes you made that were actually funny!" Weiss had broken down into tears, her laughing having ended

"I guess anything is possible…" Yang, in an act of comfort and compassion to her person whom had kept her heart going this whole jouncy, pulled her girlfriend into a hug

"I guess the end can bring out some amazing things…" Ruby was forcing a smile, but it was quickly broken when Yang pulled her in too

" _You two just don't know the purrfection of my jokes._"

Weiss then hugged Ruby and Blake, and looked at Yang " _Make that three.._ "

Yang just rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly " _Yeah, yeah… Keep talkin'._ "

Ruby was about to say something, but then the color drain from her face. They had less than a minute left before the sun set, and everything would be over

" _Guys…_ "

The rest of Team RWBY looked at the setting sun

" _Oh…_ "

Those were the only words out of the three, as almost as soon at they had said them.

Ruby fell to her knees, but instead of helping her up, the rest of Team RWBY got down with her. All four members had still been locked in there final hug

" _It's okay Ruby…_ " Weiss was the first one to speak

" _Yeah… There's nothing wrong with this…_ " Blake was second

"N _one of us have to live with the thought of not being around the other…_ " Yang was last…

Ruby's broken smile mended itself slightly

" _Y-You're right… Even though there's nowhere else to go, even though we can't move past this…_ "

The entirety of Team RWBY tighten their embrace

" _I'm glad it could end here… With you guys…_ "

They closed their eyes to prevent themselves from seeing the world that they loved so much…

Disappear...

"It looks like we can't move forward..."

* * *

 **Well... Now I'm putting Izuku to shame with my crying...**

 **If you're wandering, there will be a chapter two. I don't know when I'll finish it, but in the meantime. I'm going to binge RWBY chibi and funny anime moments... See you guys (and gals) Later!**

 **Update: I'm still so proud of this story! I'm glad I could publish this to the RWBY/MHA community! And don't worry, I shall always find a way to get another story out. Though that doesn't mean I don't want you guys (and gals) to write your own, if you wanna make a story using all the ideas I have in mine! You have 1,000,000% of permission! Even if I add OCs (which there's a 99% chance that I won't), you can use 'em! I just wanna pass down a good story for people to be inspired by and enjoy!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Of The Beginning!

**HAHAHA! I AM HERE! That's right, Chapter 2 is officially here! It's a lot lower quality than the first (Not having any dreams to base it on) But that doesn't mean I didn't pour more than 100% of my soul, blood, sweat, and tears into it! If anything it meant that I went beyond that and forced this chapter to be good! It's also my final chapter for the end, so it's officially a two shot! Hope you all enjoy and remember! Go beyond! PLUS! ULTRA!**

 **Update: Now for those of you that saw my fixed chapter 1, then you may be wandering what the 'special story' is? Well... It's going to be the start of a sequel series to this! That's right! My RWBY Academia is officially a thing! Though I'm not going to rush out chapters, they'll get published when they're done. It could take a day, or it could take six months, I just don't want to rush out a pivotal part of the story and ruin the whole dang experience because of some deadline. But now that that's all out of the way, let's get into the revamped chapter 2!**

 **Peace!**

* * *

The sun had set, darkness had consumed any and everything around not just Team RWBY, but the world itself. The ground, the sky, the air, the light, the joy…

Everything...

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out as much of the darkness as she could. Her skin felt like it was on fire, as if millions of tiny needles had been pressed under her skin, and were slowly ripping it up. And her lungs felt as if they were turning to stone, the hardening feeling of breath, and choking and weakened feeling rushing through her body

"G-Guys..?"

She could barely call out to the rest of them, to the rest of her friend, to the people she held closest to her

"R-Ruby..?"

She could feel everyone's embrace weakening, she knew, their lives were over, their existence was about to come to and end, and their souls would go to some far off astral plane.

"G-Goodbye…"

Just as the last bit of air faded from her lungs, just as she could feel her body about to collapse.

* * *

 _ **!Her skin ran cold, her lungs filled with air, and she felt the embrace grow stronger than ever!**_

* * *

 **"Guys!"**

Her eyes shot open, they were all still hugging, they were all still alive! But now, they were in the sky!

"Everyone's…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the entirety of Team RWBY burst into tears, including the leader herself

"YOU'RE OKAY!" They shouted those words in unison to each other! A faith and will had been completely restored in the four girls, a new light and life had been breathed into them

"I can't believe it! We're alive!" Yang was practically in tears, she had accepted death, yet some how, they were still kicking

" _I guess things can get better!_ " Just as Ruby has said that, almost as if life wanted to mock her.

They began to fall

 **"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**

They were screaming those words at the top of these lungs

 **"WEISS!"**

The Schnee looked at Ruby

 **"RUBY!"**

She shouted in response

 **"I LOVE YOU!"**

Her lover did the same

 **"I LOVE YOU TOO!"**

After hearing her little sister say those words to Weiss, Yang looked at Blake

 **"BLAKE!"**

She then turned to the blonde

 **"YANG!"**

She shouted at the top of her lung

 **"I LOVE YOU!"**

The Faunus responded

 **"I LOVE YOU TOO!"**

They fell further and further down, not knowing when they'd die. To make matters worse, they thought they her cheering of some sort along with some sorta bold hearted laughter

"Oh great, now I'm losing it!" They all had the same thought, but!

just before they could fall to their deaths!

* * *

" _ **CITIZENS! I AM HERE,"**_

The man looked up to see the four girls falling from the sky, the moment he saw them, he leaped up into action and grabbed them with ease " _ **WITH THE MEDALS AND TO SAVE THESE FOUR!**_ "

He did a few flips in the air before sticking the landing!

Though before they had landed, the four swore they could hear a woman talking over a microphone.

Everything was a haze for Team RWBY, the whole world was spinning and they had no idea where they were.

After about twenty seconds Ruby was the first to stop seeing stars, and when she had opened her eyes, she saw a buff man! No! Buff would be putting it lightly!

He was packed to the bone with muscle! And he was tall, taller than anyone she had known, even a bit taller than Yatsuhashi!

He was also a blond, and he had two bangs that stood up in the air, somehow defying gravity!

That wasn't all, his costume was a red, white, and blue skin tight bodysuit!

But before she could think anymore about her mysterious savior

"Ruined that, didn't I?" She noticed a woman talking, the same woman she heard over the microphone

"Who's tha-"

Ruby froze the minute she saw her!

The woman wore a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit along with translucent black thigh high stockings and black boots that went up to her knees. She also had a small mask outlining her eyes.

Ruby's face had turned bright, redder than her cape even.

Suddenly she heard the man laugh

" _ **It's okay Ms. Midnight! Besides, our little stunt devils did their trick a bit too early!**_ "

By the time the man had finished speaking, the rest of Team RWBY had regained at least some of their bearings

"Wait what?!" Midnight Was quiet, trying to whisper to the man

" ** _Just play along._** " The man whispered back, trying to be equally as quiet

"Alright?" She cleared her throat and went back to speaking on the microphone "Ah, yes! U.A.'s official stunt devils! _"_

The entire crowd were cheering from them

"THEY'RE AMAZING! PERFECT! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

Team RWBY were shocked by the people cheering for them

"Stunt devils?!" They had all shouted those words in unison at the man, though his response was strange.

He just laughed it off and then whispered something to them " ** _Just smile and when I set you four down, take a bow. We'll talk about what happened, after the festival._** " They followed the man's orders without a second thought, giving the crowd four faces full of smiles!

"THEY'RE ADORABLE! U.A.'S THE BEST!"

The girls just continued their with their fake smiles, trying not to act afraid.

That was until they noticed something, there were three people stand on pedestals, the lowest stood a boy, he looked normal enough.

But the only thing about him that was different from the other two, was that he had a bird head!

They then noticed the second boy, He looked normal for the most part, other than the fact half of his hair was white and the other was red, also seemingly keeping up with the synergy started by the hair, his right eye was gray while the other was turquoise. There was also burn on his left eye, though their focus on him was quickly broken when they were set down by the man

" _ **Now, Young lasses! Do you mind giving the crowd a bow?**_ " The man was bold, it seemingly was his nature. The four bowed, but when they straighten up, the man whispered to them

" _ **Ms. Midnight will take you four to the lounge, stay there until I can get back. Okay?**_ " Ruby nodded in place of the four them, and as they said their goodbyes, Ms. Midnight directed them to the lounge.

* * *

((In the lounge))

* * *

"You four could have caused quite a riot you know? Especially since the public is still recovering after the U.S.J. attack!" The women was scolding the four, almost like a parent or something

"We're sorry!" Ruby was practically on her hands and knees, pleading with Ms. Midnight.

But then something came to the young girl's mind "Wait? What's the U.S.J.?"

Midnight's gaze changed from stern to dumbfounded "You're joking right?"

Ruby shook her head along with the other three "No Ms." The woman had let out a loud sigh and just stared at the four

"Umm… W-What are you staring at?" The young girl was beginning to blush, she couldn't help but occasionally stare at something a little lower than the woman's face.

Suddenly, the woman snapped her fingers, she might have figured out what was going on "Ah! That's it! You four must be Team RWBY!"

The four of them all looked dumbfounded to say the least "H-How do you-"

They were cut off by the woman "Someone was looking for you four! He said his name was Qrow, if I'm remembering right?"

The entirety of Team RWBY shook their heads in unison!

"He showed up a U.A. about a week ago, at first I thought he was some kinda crazy bum looking for booze, but principal Nezu instead we give him a few weeks to-"

Ruby cut her off, unable to take the suspense "Please! Tell us where he is?!"

The woman jumped slightly "Easy there! He's currently staying with one of our Pro Heroes, Mt. Lady." The woman was careful not to give away any details

"Can you please-"

This time Yang was the one cut off by the Midnight clearing her throat "If you'd let me speak! He's actually here, at the sports festival."

The four screamed out in pure joy! Practically deafening Midnight "PLEASE! Can you-"

Ruby was silenced by Midnight shouting at them

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!"

She then took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves "And yes, I'll have him come here this instant…"

Just as she had finished her sentence, she pulled out her phone and texted someone, presumably Qrow.

* * *

((About ten minutes later))

* * *

The door opened, the first to enter was Qrow. He looked as if he was picked straight from Remnant and placed here, he still even had his flask on him

"UNCLE QROW!"

Ruby and Yang shouted his name in unison! The two ran to him and pulled him into a hug

"I'm so glad you two are okay..!" Qrow had begun to cry, the first time the two girls had seen their uncle cry in their entire lives.

And due to this sight, they shortly followed their uncle's reaction "I-I was so worried about you!" He had pulled them in tighter, wishing to never let go of his family

"Aww! That's so adorable!"

The voice came from the second person who entered the room, she wore a purple and cream colored bodysuit with orange stripes on it. She also had a purple mask that was similar to Midnight's, along with two giant purple horn like things sticking out the sides of her head

"Wow! So you must be Mt. Lady?" Weiss was the first one to speak, trying to break the sounds of Ruby, Yang, and Qrow sobbing

"Yep! Though I'm not in the mood for autographs." She was being flirty, and Weiss couldn't help but blush

"Anyways, why was Qrow staying with you?" Blake kept focus on Mt. Lady, wanting to know why Qrow would stay with her

"Simple, I was the only one who would take him." The entirety of Team RWBY looked shocked

"It's true, out of all the pros that were around, she was the only one who agreed." Midnight was quick to jump into the conversation, wanting to ask Team RWBY a few more questions. Suddenly, they all stop from the sound of Yang screaming

"HOLY SHIT!"

They all stared at her, Mt. Land and Midnight didn't know why, but the rest of Team RWBY and Qrow did

"MY ARM!"

She was screaming every word, tears flowing down her cheeks whiles doing so

"Why is she so happy?!" Mt. Lady was confused, this made no sense to her

"Yang lost her arm awhile back, though it was replaced by a prosthetic, it never matched the real thing." Weiss was the one to answer, Blake having already rushed to her girlfriend to kiss and hug her

"They're gay?!"

Midnight choked slightly "Out of everything that has happened in the last week, seeing two girls kiss is what shocks you the most?!" Midnight was dumbfounded by Mt. Lady's reaction.

The conversations continued, everyone having something to say. Everything eventually died down, after about twenty minutes of straight talking

"Guys… I just want to say something." Ruby was the first person to talk after the room had died down, it was clear she was speaking to the rest of her team

"Less than an hour ago, I thought it was gonna be the end of everything… And I said somethings that I regret…" Weiss looked horrified

"And some I don't…" She grabbed Weiss by the hand and motioned for the rest of Team RWBY

"I just wanted to say, I'm so glad we've spent all this time together. It's made us all better because of it, and all I wanted to say is… That no matter what happens, we'll always stick together! Right guys?!"

Her voice stated mellow, but near the end it grow, grew into a shout of cheer and pride

"Let's keep moving forward! No matter what!"

* * *

 **Told ya it won't be as good as the original, they never are...**

 **:2019 Update: Now for some explaining, in this universe, when you die, you're sent to "The next dimension" (Aka, for the RWBY cast, they get sent to the My Hero Academia world). Now there are a few conditions to get to this "Next dimension"**

 **First off, you have to die young (Young would be like pre 40's)**

 **Second, any injuries, lost limbs, broken bones, illnesses, (you get the idea) are healed. However, if the wound was severe enough, there would be a scar (So in this story, Yang has a scar around the exact point of contact where Adam cut off her arm.)**

 **Third, when you are brought to the "Next Dimension", you are placed in a random point in history (In this story, Quirks have been around for 200 years, so say Adam dies in Volume 7, he might show up when the rest of Team RWBY are in their 60's, or he might show up when Quirks were still an anomaly, back when All for One was young.) 2019 Update end:**

 **Old text: when I started writing chapter 2 (before 1 was posted) I had hoped for this to get 5 hits before I got 2 up, but today I looked at my traffic and I was blown away! I got more than 400 MIGHTY hit! All I can say is, THANK YOU! It means so much to me for people to have actually** **read this crap I call a story. It's been a sorta dream of mine to be a writer, and seeing the support I've gotten on my first piece... It's just... Wow! It blew me away when I saw it! So thank you! Thank you fifty times over! I hope to see you guys on any future projects of mine, but until then... Keep moving forward and never forget to say, Go Beyond! PLUS** **ULTRA!**

 **2018 Update: I still think this is the best story I've written, but now enough with the narcissistic comments, let's get onto some promo for MRH! (My RWBY Academia) First off, it won't just the Team RWBY and Qrow. I have at least, seven more RWBY cast members planned to appear. Also, I ain't giving Team RWBY Quirks nor plot armor. So that means they won't get any new ability nor stand a chance against people like All For One and Muscular, but they doesn't mean they can't help with smaller villains. I just ain't gonna give Ruby One For All or have Yang doing a United States of Smash and kickin' All For One's ass.**

 **Oh and on one final note, I have a cross-ship planned (A RWBY character and a MHA character hooking up) that may be a bit disturbing. The ship's name is "Decaying Rose" if any of you can guess the two love birds. Then PM me or mention it in a review! Other then that! I hope every can always move forward and have every day go beyond! PLUS! ULTRA!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
